From DE-C-27 21 879, a steering column switch with a keyed blinker switch is known, whose switch lever for change-of-lane blinking or for direction indication to the right and to the left acts successively on one or two correlated keying switches. The switching state of the blinker switch is stored by means of an electronic holding device and the holding device is reset by means of an electronic resetting device. The switch lever is reset to a neutral position automatically, after its actuation, by a spring-loaded connecting bridge. This switch is used only as a blinker switch because of its limited functions and its limited moving capacity.
Furthermore, wiper/washer switches for motor vehicles are known, whose switch levers for the front wiper functions are supported in a housing in such a way that they can swivel clockwise and counter-clockwise and for the front/washer and rear wiper/washer functions, the switch levers are supported so that they can swivel in and contrary to the direction of a dashboard. The switch functions can be carried out mechanically locking and keyed.
Each of the previously explained switches has specific features with regard to its mechanics, which make their separate manufacturing necessary. In addition to a high manufacturing expense, the existence of these different switches also involves a high logistical expense with separate storage and separate handling during assembly. Furthermore, it is necessary to produce correspondingly different switches for motor vehicles steered on the right and on the left side.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,495 discloses a steering column switch for a motor vehicle with two switches with separate switch housings inserted into one housing, wherein the two switches have the same construction. In each switch housing, a switch lever is supported by a universal joint. The switch lever has switching contacts for action of stationary contacts on the switch housing side and can be locked at least in its upper and lower switching positions.
It is the goal of the invention to produce a steering column switch of the type mentioned in the beginning, whose blinker and wiper/washer switches can be mutually exchanged, wherein the steering column switch can be manufactured at low cost due to a limited number of units.
In accordance with the invention, the goal is attained in that the switch lever, the rotating switching element and sliding switching element, the carrier, and the locking devices of each switch are designed identically, and the carrier is essentially in the shape of a Z, wherein the leg facing the switch lever is used to guide the sliding switching element; the other leg is inserted into the housing and the bridge connecting the legs supports the rotating switching element.
As a result of these measures, identical switch mechanics are available for the two switches, which can be produced in a correspondingly large number of units at a low cost. Also during the storage and assembly of the switches, they need not be separated according to their functions. Moreover, this ensures that different switches for motor vehicles steered on the left or right sides need not be manufactured and assembled. The switching functions are assigned to the switches with the identical switch mechanics in a so-called final assembly programming of the vehicle electronics. Moreover, the carrier represents an essential component to hold the sliding switching element and the rotating switching element. With the correlated switching elements, the carrier forms an assembly independent of the steering column switch, which can be assembled separately and if needed, can be replaced in a relatively simple manner.
In order to secure an initial position of the switch lever, which is supported by a universal joint, and to ensure a desired switching feel when it is actuated, the carrier leg, which guides the sliding switching element, holds, in the middle, two spring-loaded, locking sleeves of the locking devices, which are above one another, wherein the upper locking sleeve works together with a locking curve in the foot of the switch lever and the lower locking sleeve, with a locking curve of the rotating switching element. Appropriately, each locking curve is designed in the shape of a V.
For the support of the switch lever with a universal joint and the execution of the related switching functions, the rotating switching element is constructed in the form of an L, wherein the switch lever is set into the short leg in such a way that it can move by swiveling, and the long leg is supported in the carrier. Thus, the arrangement of additional supports for the switch lever are dispensed with, since corresponding support sites are integrated in the rotating switching element.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the long leg of the rotating switching element has switching contacts, designed as contact springs, for the contacting of correlated contact tracks of the bridge of the carrier. The long leg of the rotating switching element is preferably provided with a recess into which the contact springs protrude. The contact springs are a component of a pressed screen, which is admitted into the rotating switching element. The manufacturing of the rotating switching element takes place with an injection molding method, in which the pressed screen is simultaneously injected, so that an additional assembly step is dispensed with.
Appropriately, the contact springs are affixed on one side of the recess and provided, at their free ends, with a V-shaped bend, whose tip acts on the correlated contact track. This development secures a linear contacting of the corresponding contact track, wherein the tip of the contact springs lies, prestressed, on the contact track.
According to an advantageous alternative refinement of the idea of the invention, an actuation device for the switching contacts, designed as microswitches, is connected with the long leg of the rotating switching element; the contacts are situated on the bridge of the carrier. The microswitch offers the advantage of an exact switching point, which is reached via the actuation device. To carry out various switching operations, either a corresponding programming of the vehicle electronics or the arrangement of a corresponding number of microswitches is necessary.
The actuation device preferably comprises two spring arms for action on a microswitch, wherein the free end of each spring arm carries a boss, which works together with switching bosses of the rotating switching element. The actuation device secures a path-dependent action of the microswitches, in an interplay with the switching bosses of the rotating switching element. The signal of the first actuated microswitch is stored by the vehicle electronics and after the subsequent setting of a second signal, a switching operation is clearly identified by the vehicle electronics. After the storage of the second signal, other signals are stored by the vehicle electronics by the renewed action of one of the microswitches and corresponding switching operations are triggered.
Advantageously, the short leg of the rotating switching element carries a support pin on the front side and the opposite side, wherein the front-side support pin meshes in a corresponding support borehole of the housing and the opposite support pin into a corresponding support borehole of the carrier. By means of this two-point support of the rotating switching element, a reliable mode of functioning of the rotating switching element is attained.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the sliding switching element has a recess for an actuation projection of the switch lever. Appropriately, the recess is designed in the shape of an elongated hole and is connected with a horizontal bridge of the sliding switching element. The arrangement of the actuation projection in the recess is the mechanical connection between the switch lever and the sliding switching element. Since the switch lever is supported by a Cardan joint, but the position of the sliding switching element is to change only in a swivel direction, the opening is designed in the shape of an elongated hole. During the swivel movement of the switch lever for the actuation of the rotating switching element, the actuation projection follows the longitudinal orientation of the elongated hole and there is no action of the sliding switching element. If the switch lever swivels, in an arbitrary position, perpendicular to the first swiveling movement, the actuation projection moves the sliding switching element from its position at rest.
To carry out the related switching functions, the sliding switching element is appropriately provided with switching contacts, which are situated perpendicular to the recess and designed as contact arms; the contacts work together with correlated contact tracks of the corresponding leg of the carrier. The contact arms are, in turn, components of a pressed screen, injected into the sliding switching element.
The blinker switch and the wiper/washer switch are preferably correlated to a common circuit board, which is connected with a vehicle power supply.
Appropriately, the circuit board is provided with boreholes for the terminal contacts of the blinker switch and the wiper/washer switch. Thus, the number of supply lines of the vehicle power supply or the electronics to the switches is reduced and the vehicle electronics connected with the circuit board, which manage other switching functions correlated to the circuit board, have access to the functions of the two switches. Moreover, the insertion of the terminal contacts into the corresponding boreholes of the circuit board creates a fixing, which facilitates the electrical connection.